1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lamp structures, and more particularly, to a lamp structure with a plurality of stacked transparent boards.
2. Description of Related Art
When it comes to a wide variety of lamp manufacturing technologies nowadays, acrylate is in wide use and has great appeal to consumers because of its resistance to collision, transparency, and color variability. However, conventional lamp manufacturing methods mostly entail shaping lamps in terms of the appearance thereof before the lamps are delivered and assembled, thereby resulting in drawbacks as follows: overly large required space of delivery, increased susceptibility to collision, the need to follow specific assembly steps before starting to use, and, most importantly, the impossibility to change the shape of the finished products thus assembled.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a lamp and a manufacturing method thereof which have advantages, namely ease of delivery, resistance to collision, and variable shape to not only meet manufacturers' need for wide application, but also appeal to consumers.